Kung Fu Panda - The sword of the north
by Helindir
Summary: a tragedy. a visitor. an opportunity. a destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if it's not good. Is the translation of the original (in Spanish), and I was little English.  
Not hit me!  
Shifu + OC  
Here we go!

The Valley of Peace woke again. The Bong on the hill announced the arrival of a new day, the caress of the rising sun in the mountains. The more diligent villagers slowly rose to perform their daily tasks while in the Jade Palace, the Furious Five were already standing, ready to continue his constant training, one for which they were so familiar.  
On the other hand, in the village, Po, the Dragon Warrior yet respected not wake, beyond the constant calls from his father, Mr. Ping.

With this complex group of warriors under the command of Grand Master Shifu, all petty bandits, thugs and bullies were full with more impenetrable offensive across China.  
No fighter with enough wisdom they would face. Only the most conceited and stupid fully believed in attacking the village in search of eternal glory. Doing so meant the defeat the ferocious attacks of Master Tigress, the agile attacks of Master Monkey, Master aerial techniques Crane, the stealthy maneuvers Master Viper and Master Mantis aimed blows. As if that were not enough, nor should fend against Master Po and his very strange and unexpected techniques between absurd, full of a formidable defense. And finally, defeat the Grand Master Shifu. Wise, fast and with enough experience in battle as to detect a weakness where there was hardly with highly complex technical and perfectly justified reputation that gave extra weight.  
No one had come to both and the entire Valley of Peace was sure that would never happen.

- Po, I told you ... Or do you train or noodle soup ... - Shifu said, watching the training of his warriors- You can not do both.  
It was past noon and the great panda wanted to try the strange work of making soup while being attacked by Mono.  
- But Master ... - He complained Po, with a plate in hand.  
- Decides ... - said calmly.  
The Dragon Warrior snorted while wearing their kitchen gadgets, to the time when his comrades laughed softly. No one could say that at least not trying to be original. But Master, the original and was not too extravagant to his liking, he preferred traditional methods.

Far outside the Valley of Peace, two shadows flew fast through branches and trees, according to a third, smaller, not far in front of them.  
This someone running frantically, dodging rocks and jumping with surprising agility.  
Both shadows, dark, and fell into a tailspin accelerated. His claws were nowhere to be chased away as her victorious. After a couple of insults, height retook spreading its wings.  
The buildings appeared quickly. There were fewer trees to hide and unaccounted pursued his goal, guided by what I needed immediately. He ran even faster and surprisingly entrenched against the wall a rabbit could not help but give a shout.

- Jade! - Said the stranger, rough-Where?!  
- Over there- said the rabbit, trembling slightly and pointing the opposite end of the village, on the top of one of the slopes of the mountain-top.  
Fearful, the small inhabitant saw this mass of hair ran zigzag down the main street, hiding behind villagers, carts and objects.  
He breathed a little relieved, but the two black shadows passed over his head to alter it ended. Whatever it had been, it was fast enough to move their ears with the blast occurred.  
That peculiar duo took up again. His eyes, red, focused on the small figure beneath them and dropped like a stone. But this successfully dodged, bending sharply and taking a smaller street and more cluttered.  
He spent almost unseen, below wheels and drawers, hardly generating a distracting light air that touched people. Trees, was all I needed. But there were none. Not in the long journey of ascent to the Temple. It was mostly rocks and a few shrubs.  
His feet barely touched the stones and tired muscles no longer necessary resisted the sudden changes of direction towards avoid being caught.  
With his remaining energy, jumped the wall and fell heavily on the concrete floor. However, his pursuers had more energy.  
One of them flew, distracting, while the other gripped the queue, lifting him into the air.  
A plaintive shriek and out of his mouth. A Final Cry, the terrible sound they make little creatures when they see the same death in the eye.  
A shriek special enough for an experienced mind immediately knew something was terribly wrong. The ears of the Master Teacher and instantly caught it before anyone else understood, disappeared quickly. He hated that sound. But I hated what it meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Grandmaster unexpectedly fell against a pair of crows, both of generous size. Immediately he noticed his piercing red eyes, dark and full of surprises, so do not hesitate to use his big stick for a knock propinarles strong enough to loosen that thing that had caught between his sharp claws.

- It's the goddamn expert talking!- He croaked one of the crows, he carried a scar across his face.

- It's the goddamn expert talking!- He croaked one of the crows, he carried a scar across his face.

- You crossed that damn wrong expert.- Shifu grumbled, listening as he appeared behind her students.

- We can not all- Said the other crow, shrill voice- tracing, then!

And as fast as they had arrived, both birds disappeared behind the wall.

- Ravens? - Tigress asked. What do they do here?

Master did not answer. Only remained thoughtful a moment, silent, while looking around, eyes and ears.

His keen ear immediately came up with a sound and slowly followed him until he found what he sought.

Entrenched against the construction was the newly rescued, made a compact ball of fur.

Po came with your air positive, concerned and curious, but that someone moved away, swift as an arrow and hid behind the Grand Master.

It was at that moment that could realize that it was a squirrel, barely smaller than Shifu, a reddish brown fur, almost identical to the marks on the hair expert in Kung Fu, but darker. He firmly clinging to the tail of Shifu, wrapped in her own fluffy tail as long as its body.

- Hey! Hello! - Said the panda, walking happily.

- Stay away, Po- Master ordered, noting, like the other, as it was compacted in herself- I know the attitude of the squirrels, and only espantarás more. Take away ...

Warriors got a couple of steps back. The squirrel slightly opened his eyes and his ears spread generously sized without loose.

- They will not hurt-Master said, looking over his shoulder, as he could-You can let go of my tail. Whatever happened to you, you're safe here.

- Yes, do not worry-Viper said, smiling- Whoever you are following, now must go through us.

Fearful, the squirrel came from behind the Grand Master, even with its tail between its hands. Without their living shield, withdrew his ears back, in a typical submissive and fearful attitude. However, too much of it away. Now I could see that she was a lady, brown eyes, with a dark brown clothing, like a shirt and pants of the same color, with a copper ring linking some hair falling backwards.

- What's your name? - Mono asked.

- Yuri- She said, her voice diminished.

- Are you all right? - Asked Viper-Did they hurt you?

- Not much ... - she whispered, looking fearfully at Tigress.

- Are you afraid Tigress? - Shifu questioned.

The squirrel just nodded slightly.

- Is understandable-Shifu said, moving away a little, walking with his usual limp-Squirrels fear anything that has claws ... Including those crows chasing you.

- Limp-Yuri said, looking like a revelation-White, with red marks, old, big tail, big ears, limp ... You're the master of which I spoke. The Master of Jade.

- Yes. It's me- he said- Why?

- While fleeing told me to look him up- She approached, cringing submissively-is the only one who can help ...

- Run away from where? - Asked Crane.

- Better get inside- Grandmaster said- There will tell us the whole story.

Surrounded by warriors who know and somewhat concerned, the squirrel walked timidly entering the training room and feeling somewhat intimidated by the number of objects that looks a bit dangerous.

Teacher told to sit down, which he did while slightly frightened by the sudden huge set of black and white panda.

- Okay. The Master said, leaning on his cane. Clearly you're not from here. No squirrels in this area. Why not start by telling us where you are and that you flee?

- I'm from the north-Yuri said, wrapped in her own tail- Far to the north, where there are pines and snow most of the year. From a place called Nakna, the village of the Red Tails. Three weeks ago I had to escape a battle between us and the eagle Silas and his army of crows.

- Something does not fit- Shifu said- Nakna far behind. You could not have got here in three weeks.

- If you are fast, yes- She whispered- More when running day and night, almost without stopping and harassed by two crows that want to kill you.

Grandmaster immediately understood. That squirrel perhaps stopped for the first time in three weeks. And now that paying attention, did not seem entirely unreasonable. He felt like he had little mass, tired demeanor, his eyes dwarfed, their feet bleeding, the muscles in his legs were shaking and tail drop.

- Mantis-Called Shifu-Join her a free room to rest properly.

- Of course, Master. He said this. Follow Me.

- Did I help? - Yuri watched Kung Fu legend- So without more, without knowing anything more?

- For the time is enough- Said the master- It physically can barely keep up and you need rest. The details can then give them to us. Go to sleep.

The squirrel stared, amazed that the renowned master had been so cordial. She approached him, his ears folded and bent generously, until his hands touching his forehead. Shifu knew that this reverence, little used in China but very common in the north, meant a huge thanks.

Yuri stood up and went quickly to Mantis, fully alert and studying all the building in search of weaknesses and areas to hide.

- Master- Tigress said- What if that squirrel lying?

- she do not lie- Shifu pointed his cane where the creature had stood and where now there were a couple of spots of blood- Her eyes were full of fear, confusion and concern, but not a hint of darkness. And your body does not lie.

- That means that actually ran for three weeks- Viper stains peered in surprise- What would you do with it? Will you train her?

- That depends on seeking it here. For now need a safe place to sleep. And we will give ...


	3. Chapter 3

please do not kill me. I'm not very good at this: (

At night, everyone gathered in the dining room of the temple, waiting for the delicious food made by Po. They chatted animatedly until the analytical view that the Grand Master had, distracted them.

- Is something wrong, Master?- Crane asked.

- No…- He said thoughtfully- You can spend, squirrel ...

On one side of the door, silent, Yuri appeared, meekly and was surprised to receive a warm greeting widespread.

- How did you know it was me?- Yuri asked, without entering.

- My ears are not decorative...

- You must be hungry!- Said the great panda, looking for another dish- I'll give you a big bowl of noodle soup.

- Do not want to bother- She lowered her ears, doubtfully.

- Do not worry. Sit- Crane said.

Still unconvinced, the newcomer is up to the table, occupying as little space as possible as there was another chair so high as to her. So she sat in a corner, between Mantis and Shifu.

- Did you get any sleep?- Asked the latter.

- A little, yeah ... Thanks.

- What help were you looking for?

- Training- She said, as if that was obvious- On my trip repeatedly asked who was the best teacher, one can transform fear into strength, weakness and skill, and everyone mentioned. Silas also mentioned his desire to defeat the Dragon Warrior ...

- Everybody wants to beat me- Po said, serving a plate full of food.

- You are the Dragon Warrior?- Yuri looked at him, and saw him nod- Here without doubt nothing is what it seems ...

- And who that Silas?- Viper asked.

- An eagle. He advanced Shifu- The last I heard of him was that he was getting stronger. Sheng Lord trained him ...

- If we add thousands of crows at his service, becomes somewhat intimidating- Squirrel eyes fixed to the plate and drank from the bucket, discovering delicious.

- So you want to train? Without considering that you earn the right to be trained- He said the expert.

Yuri gave a thin sound, while pretending gloom, making Monkey and Mantis began to laugh.

- How I can gain admission?- She asked, looking at the renowned master.

- First you must prove that you have some skill. Do not make the same suffering with Po.

- Hey- He complained- Do not forget that turned out to be the Dragon Warrior.

- I stopped two crows catch me on the run for three weeks-Yuri settled into place, fluffing his tail in the form of S- Speed and endurance I have enough ...

- We'll see ... What happened to the squirrel got frightened and submissive?

- I still am- She whispered, low ears- But I tend to relax when I feel safe ...

- At least you do not seem to fear me- Tigress said.

- I do not look it, but I still think you look to fear ... But if you are a student of the great Shifu, undoubtedly you must have a heart of gold ... That is seen in the eyes of anyone at this table ...

The little squirrel tasted what was left of soup, while the other looked at each other. Grandmaster watched thoughtfully. He began to suspect it was clever to conclude theories with little information and to see intentions in the eyes of others. After all, it just seemed to know what rumors and had joined with what he saw, immediately taking a guess that it was absolutely true. He also recalled what he had said: speed and endurance. He thought that perhaps unknown whether it was the intent of training.

The morning had begun. As always, the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior trained under the analytical gaze of Grand Master who stood on the stairs, looking for new vulnerabilities, strengths untrained. At one point, Shifu, looked to his side, watching the squirrel was sitting on the floor, watching them train. He really had not heard.

- What?- It surprised the red panda- How long are you there?

- I was able to see when Po fell forward by Crane- Yuri said, mindful as trained.

That was to one minute minimum. Shifu was surprised how quiet it was, especially when it was assumed that his hearing was one of the most sensitive place.

- I think you showed the point-Master acknowledged- You can be silent when you try…

He saw her smile, between victorious and proud.

- Anticipate his attacks, panda!- Teacher said, hard- Do not expect your body to resist the blows forever!

- If the strength of he, is its resistance to shock ... it not be wiser to enhance this feature to avoid forcing techniques bypass fails its size?- Yuri asked, quite concentrated.

The Grand Master was going to order him not to intrude, but noted that it was not too wrong observation. It was actually a very good point. Po was big, heavy and very slow. It was very resistant body and, simultaneously, easy target of attacks. He was the partner of Crane and Viper. Both were thin, very fast but also very fragile when they should withstand shock.

Shifu was amazed again. It was remarkable to see him once as she had speculated their potential in a way that simple. But not that easy would train. Part of his pride as Master felt least affected and the squirrel would further prove his fitness before acceptance into the group. Although, internally, he was already decided.

- If you think you're so observant- Shifu said- With which of them could train with equal?

- Mantis- She said immediately- Maybe also with Viper. Would be at a disadvantage with Tigress, Crane or Monkey. And maybe give battle to achieve Po ... I'm almost his counterpart.

The recent visitor had used a keyword, the same as he had thought. He was confident that mentally was extremely fast.

- Students!- Shifu called.

The six warriors came quickly, arriving in front of his Master.

- Let's see how good you are in battle- Said he to Yuri- Start with Mantis.

Yuri looked at him doubtfully and walked toward the group while everyone left the appropriate space for the show.

- Calm- Mantis told, very close- I will not be so serious about this. You if you try to be. Maybe the Master Shifu do you include.

She gave him a charming smile and stood aside. He began to stretch and prepare, until he fell in a fixed position, at ground level, with all four feet on the floor, his tail low and attentive eyes. The snap of the fingers of Shifu was the initial sound. Mantis jumped to her but the squirrel was intercepted in the air, holding their hands and knees and throwing it away, like a catapult, before falling up and stay in the same position.

It had been an extremely fast game.

- Are you okay?- Yuri asked, standing out, and looking at Mantis, underfoot Monkey.

- Yes!- He said- I was not expecting that ...

- Viper!- Shiffu said.

New challenger. Yuri, confused, cowering again.

Snap. Viper moved like an arrow toward a squirrel did not move until the last minute. She used her furry tail to wind in the face and grabbed his head like a clamp. Viper tried to remove it with his own tail, but every time he managed to unlock a hand and go for another stick again. Soon she discovered what Yuri was doing: suffocating. That tail would not let her breathe.

Yuri was separated from a jump, falling away and crouching. Viper looked at her, catching her breath.

Shifu was noticing your skills. So did everyone else go, but managed to extend the struggle, yet they found a unique opponent.

- You managed to fight them- Grandmaster said, approaching- You were lucky to see their weaknesses before fighting, but we'll see if it's so easy you do not lose to someone you have not seen.

- As if being the strongest feature was not enough- She protested to understand who he meant.

- I will not be too strict ...

- I can have the advantage of a weapon?

She received Shifu gaze. Undoubtedly not expected.

- Monkey, bring a pair of rods- He said.

As a light, he walked away and brought a pair of bamboo.

Barely had it in his hand, Shifu was swift and immediately launched one of their swift attacks, cane in hand. Not only his technique was repelled, also received a slight bump on his arm, resulting from extremely fluid movements, fast and accurate.

The expert looked at her dumbfounded, perhaps as surprised as the other warriors, who did not believe they had dealt a major blow to Shifu.

- So I asked a weapon- Yuri was justified- Melee would fail to give anything. But these techniques are my specialty.

- I think you have a great detail to tell- Shifu said, leaving aside the cane and walking towards the stone stairs where once had been.

- In Nakna I was not just anybody- He began to tell as he climbed into a box, where he sat in front of a group that decided to listen- The Red Tails had a leader, version in squirrel of Mestro Shifu... Then we had a Captain, an expert in battle that followed the leader in the chain of command and who had at his disposal just as what we called Group. This Group was a small army of squirrels with skills in battle. I was part of that group.

- Let me guess- Grandmaster interrupted- Sword.

- Yes- She smiled- Technically, swordsmith. I'm not strong in battle when I have to use my hands, so I trained in the use of swords. That turned me quick and strong. It is my strong point.

- If you were part of the Group, that means that you fought against the army of Silas. Monkey calculated- Right?

The squirrel ears down and stared at nothing. Shifu noticed as his fur as folded and held his own tail.

- I always had the ability to be a few levels below the Captain- She whispered, sadly- I had to be one of the first to defend my home and my family ... But I could not ... When I saw this cloud of black wings down and start killing my acquaintances, I froze ... I felt so terrified ... I hid like the coward squirrel I am, hearing what Silas said, hearing the cries of my friends, hearing their Cries Finals ... I did nothing but to flee ...

- At least you managed to survive- Viper said, trying to see the good side.

- No- She said, strict, with eyes between frustrated and hurt- My duty was to fight to the death. No escape. So I came. I need to be strong enough to face Silas and his army. I must avenge my people and regain my honor.

- Although you became stronger than me, you could not against Silas- Shifu say- If your crows not kill you, he will.

- That's the idea- Squirrel whispered, getting off the box and away from the warriors.

They looked at each other, with a bad taste in their mouths.

Shifu seen entering the building, with the tail down. He knew that squirrels tail things unconsciously communicated. A low tail was sadness, as opposed to a S-shaped tail, which was a symbol of happiness. The Grand Master thought Yuri's long journey, traveling all the way without stopping, just to train with him and going to die in enemy clutches, with the aim of recovering pure honor, honor and pride. He was someone who had lost everything, by a third, had felt guilty and it looked glorious death. That seemed particularly sad.

- Will you train her?- Tigress asked.

- Yes- Shiffu say.

- But he will die when he fights with Silas- Po protested- You can not let that happen.

- I know those wishes to end it all- Said the teacher- If I did not train… She will go to seek an end in a fight with Silas. If I accept, at least give me time to change her mind ...

Shifu had decided something, after avoiding unnecessary death. But I knew that would have enormous consequences that decision.


End file.
